mtcfandomcom-20200213-history
Prime Minister
The prime minister, also known as president, is the representative of MTC. The president is an organ in the Political System. He sets the future for MTC and chooses appropriate ministers and minister posts for that. The president is elected once every 2 months. Powers Title The Prime Minister is often referred to as "President" and he is allowed to carry the title of "President" or "Prime Minister". The prime minister has a limited role, but it is nevertheless important. Responsibility The primary task of the prime minister is to appoint ministers right after election. Besides that he also serves as a figure head; is the main figure to propose laws to the senate and can directly propose suggestions to the supreme court. The prime minister also serves as the bridge between God and the people. This includes both giving messages to God from the people and announcements from God to the people. The prime minister is also responsible for announcing bills approved by the senate. The prime minister may step down and appoint any non-senator, non-God member of MTC to be the new prime minister. If the prime minister is fired, the senators have 1 day to give new nominations and the very next day a new election is held. The newly chosen prime minister only serves part of a term. Senate Within the senate, the prime minister is allowed to delay all voting on bills by a period of 1 week and may extend voting period by 3 hours. These prime minister actions may be overruled by God, if abuse or intentional hindering is suspected. If a bill is proposed to be a secret bill, the president needs to give explicit permission to the senate. If this permission is not given, the bill is not labeled secret and therefore should be announced to the MTC network. Term Limit A prime minister is chosen once every 2 months (= one term). A single individual can only be chosen as prime minister twice in a row. After having served two consecutive terms, the prime minister is not allowed to participate in the first following election. All other following elections are open for participation, unless again two consecutive terms are served. This grants any member to serve virtually infinitely many terms, but not consecutively. The prime minister can at no point also be a senator. In case of abuse of power, the prime minister can be fired by God. Election On the first of every second months of the year, elections for the prime minister are held. Seven to four days before the election, people can be nominated for prime minister. Only senators can nominate candidates for prime minister. All candidates for prime minister cannot be a senator or run for senator during the term of the prime minster. This means a senator can only run for prime minister if the senators term ends before the new prime minister is elected. Another corollary of this is that nobody can run for senator and prime minister at the same time. Also God is not allowed to run for prime minister. Four to one days before the election, all candidates are allowed to campaign. Campaigning before or after this period is prohibited and will be punished. On election day, the first of every second month of the year (February, April, June, August, October, December), all eligible members can cast a vote on their favorite and their second favorite. The candidate with the favorite vote gets 2 points, the candidate with the second vote gets 1 point. The candidate with the most points becomes the next prime minster. In case of a tie, the one with the most favorite votes wins the election. If this does not resolve the tie, the senate has one day to choose one of the candidates in the tie as new prime minister. The senate needs an absolute majority vote for this. If the senate fails to do so, God chooses the new prime minister. Nomination All members of any MTC network are allowed to nominate themselves for prime minister, with the exception of anybody running senate, senators or God. Nominations can be done only 7 to 4 days before the election. It is done by sending a private written message to God. In this private message, one must state their full name, age, date of birth, current location and that they want to nominate themselves for prime minister or presidency. After this is done and a confirmation message is received, they are registered as nominee for the coming election. If no nomination is received within a reasonable amount of time, a new message should be send through another network. List of former prime ministers